Jacksola
by xXACCEBXx
Summary: Jackson is so fed up of the Jacksannah rumors still going on, in a moment of confusion it turns into Jacksola. What could be weirder than Hannah Montana's best friend and former flame together? Maybe Miley's best friend and brother trying not to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

"I can't believe your dad let us go without him!" I said as we waited in Miley, sorry, Hannah's dressing room for a huge concert in Sacremento. This was the first concert Mr. Stewart had let us go on without him.

"He didn't exactly give us free reign though…" she said pointing at Jackson, who was sleeping on the couch about 10 feet away from us. Close enough that we could hear him snoring.

It had taken quite a bit of begging for us to get this much freedom. The truth was that Mr. Stewart didn't trust two fifteen year old girls to get in a limo and get out of a limo. When it came down to it, the choice had been him or Jackson and Jackson won. Jackson wasn't very happy though. You see, the press hadn't exactly dropped the whole 'Jacksannah' issue. Well, it bugged Miley because she was either dating Jackson or Jake, and it was all starting to wear on her. The new one was Nick Jonas, which I bugged her about because, on more than one occasion, I had caught her staring dreamily at his picture in _Tiger Beat_.

"Miss Montana, five minutes", a stage hand came in and warned us. He looked at Jackson and laughed. "Do you want me to get a bucket of water?"

Miley's eyebrow went up, but I knew we'd never be able to do this again if Jackson told on us, so before she could open her mouth, I shook my head. "No thank you, he's had a long day."

Which was probably true. He worked for Rico, that had to be tiring. Miley glared at me after the guy left.

"Why couldn't we have some fun?!"

"Because, we can't have fun with your dad around!"

"Lilly, you know, you have your moments."

"Thank you, wait, hey!"

She laughed at me, "Well Lola, are you gonna come watch the show?"

"Nah, I'll stay with the dwarf."

She looked at me like I had no idea what I was talking about. I was still three inches shorter than Jackson. "You know, Sleepy?"

She looked at me like she'd heard one too many bad jokes, then she walked out the door. A second later I heard the screams of her fans as she went on stage.

I looked over at Jackson, who was shaking with laughter, trying to pretend he was still asleep. Since he still hadn't opened his eyes I walked over to him. I stood there a second, but he didn't seem to notice I was standing there. I took one look at the smirk on his face and knew what do.

"Lilly!" he said from under me, not pretending he was asleep anymore. "That was cruel! Get off of me!"

Yeah, so I'd jumped on the moron. He deserved it. I got off of him and pulled over the chair from the vanity. I sat down backwards. He was still rubbing his chest from when I'd hit him.

"What were you laughing at dork?"

"I wasn't laughing, I was sleeping."

"Jackson, I'm dipsy, not stupid"

"Tinky Winky, Dipsy, LaLa…"

"Jackson!"

"Fine, the dwarf thing. I can't believe she didn't get that."

"You liked that did you?"

"Very much, now about the water…"

"The water Miley wanted dumped on your face…"

"Yes, thank you for saving me."

"I wasn't saving you."

"Oh"

"Do you think your dad would let you take us to these things instead of him if you told him we dumped water on your head?"

"You're good."

"I know. I'll just sleepover and get you tonight."

"Lilly…"

"Jackson! I'm not evil, but you might want to watch out for Miley. Sometimes I think she's hiding horns under that wig." I said, making a horn gesture behind my head.

He laughed, "Trust me, I know."

"So why aren't you watching the show?"

"Why aren't you?"

"Because I've seen this exact show 47 times. I could probably put on the wig and do it myself."

"Good point"

"How about you?"

"Yeah, I love hearing all the stagehands mumbling 'Jacksannah' behind my back."

"Also a good point."

"Thank you, I do have them once in a while."

I smiled at him and he smiled back. You know, Jackson's not so bad when he's not being…Jackson? Whatever, Miley only had ten minutes left and I was enjoying myself, at least more than I expected.

Wow, I'd never really talked to Lilly like this before. She wasn't as blonde as she looked. Well I guess she didn't even look very blonde right now. She was wearing a purple wig with hot pink streaks in it. Sometimes he felt bad for Miley and Lilly, they had to wear those stupid wigs. After Jacksannah, there wasn't really a point to him wearing one. Right now Lilly had a finger up hers, trying to scratch at something.

"You can take it off you know"

She looked up as if she just remembered he was there. "Uh, two words."

"What?"

"Wig hair!"

"I don't care."

"Well I don't care if you care, I care!"

"What?"

"The wig is staying on"

"Oh"

I could hear the crowd screaming really loudly, it was starting to give me a headache.

"First encore"

"What?"

"She usually has three encores, I've gotten to the point where I know when they are"

"You need a life"

"Tell me about it. Yep, there's #2"

"Either she loves her fans or she loves attention"

"I'd go with both." I started laughing, she was really funny. I was too busy noticing girls looks to think that they could be funny. Not like I thought of Lilly that way, I mean, no, she's my little sister's friend. I mean, she's not ugly or anything, but…

"Come on guys!"

I came out of it to see Miley in front of me, waving her hand in front of my face. She was doing the same to Lilly who was obviously also deep in thought. We both stood up at the same time, which kinda felt awkward.

"I thought you said she did three encores", I asked Lilly.

"I did", Miley said, obviously irritated. I just shrugged, I really didn't feel like a car ride with Miley annoyed with me.

I wanted to leave, so I started walking toward the door. Lilly followed me out and Miley was behind us. She groaned. Well too late for her not to be annoyed.

We walked down the short hallway to the back exit. As soon as I opened the door I regretted it. I was blinded by flashing lights. Damn paparazzi!

"Jackson, are you and Hannah still going out?"

"Was your break up a lie?"

"Is there still a Jacksannah?"

"No, like I said before, Hannah and I are just friends!"

"Yeah right!"

"I'm not kidding! I have a girlfriend!" I lied.

"Sure, ya think we're gonna fall for that one again!" Stupid Prince William!

"It's the truth!" I yelled. This was horrible. It was so old! I couldn't take it anymore.

I did the only thing I could think of. I turned around to see Lilly still behind me. I held her waist and pulled her toward me. She looked shocked, well, until I crashed my lips on hers and the lights started flashing again. And I was kissing Lilly Truscott.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Wow. I was in a lip lock with Jackson Stewart and all I could think was wow. He was a good kisser. I mean the moment was kind of ruined by the paparazzi , but man was he a good kisser. Wait a minute, why was Jackson kissing me?

I tried to pull away, but Jackson held me, not like he was forcing me to, but like he didn't want it to end. If that's how he wanted it to be…

So I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him back. I felt him smile against my lips.

I started to realize that the paparazzi were getting more aggressive. I lightly pushed Jackson's chest to tell him to let go of me and he drew back. He was smiling like an idiot. I smiled back at him. Then I made the mistake of turning around.

Miley was standing there with her jaw on the ground. I looked at Jackson and we took her on each side and pulled her toward the limo. The press was shouting questions at us, but we didn't answer any of them. After all, a picture is worth a thousand words, right?

The last thing I heard before I got in the limo after Miley was, "What's the purple-haired girl's name again?" I almost died laughing.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

What just happened? I mean, one second I hear the sound of paparazzi, then I walk out the door to see Jackson kissing Lilly, er, Lola. I was about to slap him until I saw her wrap her arms around his neck. What in the…?

Pinch. Me.

My brother is making out with my best friend, why? I mean, is this an alternate dimension or something?

I watched them pull apart and walk toward me. I felt one of them on each side of me and then they pushed me in the limo.

The only thing I could get out was, "What. Was. That?

They just gave each other goofy smiles and looked away. So that's how they were going to be. Whatever, I'd just read about it in the tabloids later. Wait a minute…

Oh no.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

I just couldn't believe it. That was the best kiss I'd ever had. And it was with Truscott. Wow.

The quiet ride in the limo was enough to make me realize what I had just done. I had kissed Lilly.

What in the hell was I thinking! I kissed Lilly! No, I kissed Lola. Who am I kidding, there's no difference!

And why did I enjoy it! It's wrong to like your little sister's best friend, isn't it? Yes it is, what am I thinking! I can't it's just…weird!

She's looking at me. Why is she looking at me? Oh god! She's probably thinking about the kiss. She probably hates me now. That's great, that's just perfect.

Wait a minute, does she? She kissed me back, does that count? Of course it counts! She liked it!

Wait, should I like that she liked it? Isn't that wrong or something?

Oh fuck it, I like Lilly! Oh shit.


	3. Chapter 3

**'Kay guys. I am the infamous author. Muahaha! I am hearing alot about my POV changes. Okay, the first chapter was a fluke with the document converter. The other thing is that I don't tell you who's POV it is. Well, you're gonna have to get over it. I don't plan on letting you know ahead of time because I believe that breaks up the story, plus, I make it easy to tell don't I. Oh yeah, I'm infamous for forgetting to put on disclaimers so:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hannah Montana or Bring it On, but I may own Jacksola, I don't think it's been used yet. Whatever! Basically, I wish I owned Hannah Montana, including Mitchel Musso and Cody Linley, but I don't think even Miley has that much moolah, so...enjoy! Oh, and review!**

**xXACCEBXx**

**Chapter Three:**

That was the most silent car ride ever. Jackson and I refused to even look at each other and Miley's eyes were too wide to tell what she was looking at. She couldn't seem to get over what happened. Truthfully, neither could I.

I just can't believe I kissed Jackson Stewart. I mean, I'd known him for years and I'd NEVER thought of him that way. Okay maybe once, or twice, okay so a couple times! That was a few too many as far as Miley was concerned. One odd thought about her brother when we were twelve and she almost blew a gasket. This, uh, incident, had probably thrown her over whatever little pop star ledge she was hovering on.

I looked over at her. Yep, she was still staring into space. She hadn't even bothered to take off the wig. Neither had I for that matter, but I had terrible wig hair. I wasn't lying when I told Jackson earlier.

Oh, Jackson.

Jackson.

Jackson.

Damn it! Why couldn't I get him off my mind? Him and his stupid lips. His stupid perfect, soft lips. Why!

Just because that was the best kiss ever doesn't mean I like him, does it?

Who am I kidding! Of course it does! I like him, I know I do. It's just, should I?

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

We were two streets away. I can make it that far without looking at her. Of course I can. I have self-control. Looking at her won't make me want to kiss her again. Will it?

I look up at her and see the silhouette of her face against the window.

See, I was right. I don't want to kiss her. I want do a hell of a lot more than that.

Oh god Jackson. Brain check! What were you just thinking?

Oh thank god! We're home. Finally I hear Miley say something.

"We don't tell dad. Got it?"

"Duh!" Lilly and I said at the same time. Awkward…

I got out first and helped both girls out of the limo. What can I say, I was feeling chivalrous.

We walked in and my dad was sitting at the counter in the kitchen eating one of his infamous belt buster sundaes. He looked up to see the three of us standing there, awkwardly spaced apart.

"So, you're home. How'd the show go?"

"Fine!" all of us said a little too quickly.

"Okay…"

"Hey, Mr. Stewart, can I sleep over?" And I knew this would be the worst night of my life.

" 'course Lilly! You don't even have to ask."

"Thanks Mr.Stewart. You're awesome!"

Suck up, "Yeah, it's nice to hear once in a while" he pointed glances at me and my sister. We both just shrugged him off.

This is just B-E-A-utiful. She'll be here all night. Oh. Joy.

I took of to my room in one swift motion, not even wanting to know the rest of the conversation. I was not going to sleep well tonight.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

I was so glad we'd finally got back. I just had to talk to Miley, that's why I was going to sleep over. We could watch movies and stuff. Actually, a certain movie would really help in this situation.

"Come on Miley!" I said dragging her toward her room. I saw Jackson's door closed as we walked past it. Oh yeah, this was going to be fun. If he was avoiding me, I'd avoid him too. I'd just have to leave really early in the morning.

"I think its movie time!" I said pulling a DVD from the rack. The opening credits rolled and I sat at the foot of Miley's bed.

"Bring It On? We haven't watched this in ages."

"I know, I was feeling nostalgic."

"Are you sure, 'cause Jake sent me an advanced copy of that movie he filmed in Romania."

"You mean just like he sent us tickets to the premiere?"

"Yeah, exactly!"

"He is still crushing on you, you know that right?"

"Yeah, too bad he's an ass with an ego the size of Antarctica!"

"Wow, girl can hold a grudge."

"Yes, girl can. Now can girl watch movie?"

"Yeah", I said. I just had to wait until that one part.

Ah, there we go. The bathroom scene with Torrence and Cliff.

"Lilly, are you trying to tell me something?"

"Maybe…" I said, looking at her shyly.

"Oh my gosh Lilly! Do you actually like Jackson? I just thought it was a fluke!"

"It was, but I don't know. Miley, you might not want to hear this, but he's a good kisser. And I might actually have real feelings for him, I mean, if it's okay with you."

"You're right, I didn't want to know that", then she smiled. "You getting any ideas yet?" She said looking at the screen. She had to rewind back to air guitar before I knew what she meant.

"Really?!" she nodded and I got up and went to the door. On the way I grabbed my toothbrush. My excuse.

I closed Miley's door behind me and walked up to Jackson's. I stood there trying to gather my courage. Should I really bother him? That's it, he kissed me, I'm allowed to bother him! I reached for the doorknob, but before I could turn it the door opened in front of me.

And I was face to face with HIM. And I'll be darned if I didn't want to kiss him right there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

I was face to face with him. I hadn't been this close to him since, well…

"What do you want?" he said angrily. What? He was the one avoiding me. Who tied his panties in a bunch?

"Why? Am I invading on 'Jackson's Happy Time'?" I said suggestively.

He looked at me with his eyes wide, "Lilly! That's just wrong!"

I shrugged, "What's really wrong is the fact Miley takes an hour and a half in the bathroom. Can I use yours?" I said, showing him my toothbrush.

"Sure, come on in", he said and opened the door to let me in.

"Wow Jackson, this is…surprising"

His room was absolutely spotless. I mean, it was like obsessively compulsively clean. It didn't seem very Jackson-y to me.

"What? Can't a guy have a clean room?"

"Yeah, but you don't seem to be the type…"

"Are you kidding? I save my messiness for when Mileys around."

"Oh you're a wonderful brother."

"I know, it's a gift", he said, leading me to a door on the other side of the room. He opened it to an equally pristine bathroom, like Miley's but in blues and greys.

"Do you mind if I brush my teeth too. If I don't do it now, I'll forget", he said. Was this déjà vu or something?

"Sure, I don't care who I spit in front of", I said, then I regretted saying it.

"Good, neither do I", he said, obviously laughing at me again.

We both finished brushing and I wiped of my mouth. I looked at my face in the mirror, then I looked at his. I caught him doing the same thing, then our eyes met in the mirror. We both just stood there for a second staring in each other's eyes, neither of us wanting to break it off.

He turned and looked at me. Now I was trying to avoid eye contact with him. Yeah, two minutes too late. He put his finger under my chin so I had to look at him. It was a mistake. Because now I couldn't look away.

"Lilly, about the kiss…" he whispered, "Did you feel anything?"

I wondered if I should lie, but why should I, it couldn't really hurt at this point.

"Yeah, you're an awesome kisser" He actually blushed.

"That's good, because I didn't want it to be one sided." He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt a tingle all over.

"So…" I said, but I was thinking 'Kiss me already!'

"Lilly, can I kiss you again?" he said, like he didn't know what I was going to say. I felt his grip on my waist tighten and I reached up and pulled his neck toward me. I saw him smile before I covered his lips with mine. I felt the same tingle as before, only stronger because now he wasn't kissing me for convenience; he was kissing me for real.

It was even better than before, which I didn't even realize was possible. I felt his soft lips against mine and I tightened my hold on his neck. I could feel him tighten his hold on my waist to the point where every curve of my body was against every crest of his. I felt his tongue press against my lips and I gave him entrance willingly. I ran my hands through his hair.

We held on until we were completely out of breath, then we slowly broke apart.

"Wow!" we both said at the same time. But this time it wasn't awkward and we both smiled.

"You know, I've seen that movie too", he said.

"What?" I have no clue what he was talking about, one second we were kissing and the next we were talking about some movie.

"Bring It On. Am I supposed to be Cliff you little blonde cheerleader?" he said with a huge smile on his face.

I blushed when I realized what he was talking about, "How did you know?"

"How many movies have 'spirit fingers' in them, seriously?"

"Oh, yeah. Well Miley is probably wondering where I am", he looked at me with a stupid smile on his face.

"Isn't she in the bathroom?"

"Um, well, gotta go!" I kissed him one more time and headed toward Miley's room. I was at her door before I realized something. I turned around and Jackson was standing at his door.

"Jackson, does this mean we're together?"

"I hope so", he smiled again and I smiled back. I blew him a kiss and went back into Miley's room.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Lilly walked into my room with a dreamy smile on her face. Her lips were swollen and she was blushing.

I don't even want to think about what she just did with my brother.

"So, what'd I miss?" she said, pretending nothing had happened. Like she was going to get away with that!

"I could ask you the same thing!" I laughed and she blushed again.

"Do you really want to know?" she looked at me suspiciously.

"Sure, if you don't give me all the gory details…" Yeah, like I wanted to hear about my brother's kissing habits.

"If you want the basis of it, I asked him to use his bathroom because you were hogging yours, he kissed me, and now we're going out."

Wow, she could really get to the point fast. Wait a minute…

"Wait, Lilly, you're going out with Jackson?"

"Well, yeah, we kissed and we kinda said we're together"

She wasn't getting my point, "Lilly, YOU can't go out with Jackson!"

"What's wrong with you", she looked accusingly. "You said it was okay that I liked him!"

"No, Lilly, Jackson is going out with Lola!"

"Um, Miley, I am Lola!"

She wasn't getting it. "Lilly, Jackson kissed Lola in front of the paparazzi…"

I saw realization fall over her face, "Oh, Shit"

Exactly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

I woke up to four gallons of pure washed up evil, or as it is commonly known, water,

"Destiny Hope Stewart!"

"Yeah, you're gonna wish it was Miley when I'm done with you!"

I opened my eyes to see my dad hovering above me. He had his angry face on. The last time he'd used that was when Miley and I snuck out. What did I do now?"

"Jeez dad, what happened?!" I yelled, but I was still half asleep, so it sounded like 'Jeedawhahappen"

He shoved the _National Enquirer _in my face. The headline read:

_Hannah Montana Plays Matchmaker!_

_Jacksola!_

"Well dad, it sounds better than Jacksannah", I said, trying to calm him down. I don't know how that was going to happen, seeing as he had already seen the picture on the cover; the one of me kissing Lilly.

"Jackson, I'm not exactly keen on your brand of humor when I'm angry", he said glaring at me. "What in the hell is this?"

"Uh, me kissing my girlfriend on the cover of a nationally circulated magazine", I said. Yeah, I should probably stop with the smart ass attitude. I was already in deep shit as it was.

"Wow, 'cause to me it looks like you playing tonsil hockey with your little sister's best friend on the cover of a nationally circulated magazine", he said still glaring at me. I got out of my bed and walked past him.

"Whatever you say daddy, but I'm pretty sure I'm right!"

I went to leave the room, but I was dragged back by my collar.

"You're dating Lola?" he asked me, a serious look on his face.

"No dad, I'm dating Lilly. Lola's not a real person. Come on, get a clue." What was wrong with him?

"Jackson…" he said and held up the magazine again. He pointed at the cover and I got it.

I was dating Lola according to every tabloid in the country, and from experience, every tabloid in the country was what the rest of the country believed.

This was bad.

"Dad, are Miles and Lilly up?"

"No, I wanted to talked to you first", he said. "I was gonna go wake them up now. Why?"

"Can I go wake them up? I want to talk to Lilly", we needed to talk this over. I had no idea what we were going to do.

"Yeah, talk. That's what we called it when me and your mom were dating, talking", I looked at him disgusted. I really just wanted to talk to Lilly. Okay, maybe I wanted to kiss her too, but that was it, for now.

I walked over to my sister's room and knocked. I heard groans from the other side of the door. I walked in and almost tripped over Lilly.

"OW!" she mumbled.

"Sorry, Lils. Get up, we need to talk", I walked over to my sister and shook her.

"Get out! I need to talk to Lilly", she opened one eye and looked at me.

"Yeah, talk. That better be it, I have to sleep here tonight."

What was it with my family and twisting the purest intentions into something dirty?

Miley got up and went into the bathroom. Oh yeah, we'd have at least 45 minutes. Lilly got up and sat on the bed. She was still rubbing the crust from her eyes, and yet she still found a way to be beautiful. Man am I lucky.

I pulled the magazine out of my pocket and handed it to her. She looked down and her eyes went wide.

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes! Welcome to the world of Jacksola."

"Yeah, too bad it's Jacksola not Jacksilly", she said looking at me. I let out one laugh and she looked like she was about to hit me in the head with a blow dryer. What? Jacksilly!

Then I realized what she had actually said. She knew. At least I didn't have to tell her.

"I'm sorry Lilly", was the only thing I could think to say.

She nodded as if she knew what I said and didn't know why I said it. Well?

"What do we do?"

"We face them", I said, picking her wig up off the floor. "I have to work. Let's go to Rico's"

"Mmkay", she said, stuffing her long blonde hair into the wig. Miles came out of the bathroom so we all headed downstairs. I regretted it soon after we got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Jackson! Is it true you left Hannah Montana for her best friend?"

"Jackson, did Hannah Montana set you two up?"

"Jackson, why is Lola at your house? How far have you gone in your relationship?"

This can not be happening again. There was 50 ft. of reporters in front of my front door, and I wasn't exactly keen on opening that front door. I picked up the phone to call my boss, the munchkin, Rico.

"Rico, can I take the day off today?"

"Are you kidding? You think I'm oblivious? This is a customer draw if I ever saw one, this Jacksola thing. Get your butt down here!" I wish I had never signed up to work there. Rico was a little…

"I've got to get to work. Rico's being a jerk. You might want to stay here Lils", I said. I kissed her cheek and left out the back door. On my way I grabbed a hat and sunglasses. It would help if I wasn't recognized every inch of the way.

I ducked into Rico's through a crowd of people that was already waiting there. Knowing Rico, he'd advertised the fact that I worked here. He was waiting for me and as soon as I got inside he stood up on the counter.

"Jackson Stewart is here!" That little weasel.

All at once, anyone and everyone on the beach rushed toward me. I ducked under the counter just in time. Rico got down and told me to get up.

"Get up here Stewart or you may be out of a job!" That was it!

"Fine Rico, goodbye. Send me my last paycheck", I jumped over the counter and made a run for it. I saw Oken, Thor and Cooper and I told them to cover me. It looked like Thor was doing a good job, but the other two looked like they were about to be crushed. I ran as fast as I could back to my house.

When I gat back, everyone was upstairs hiding from the cameras. Obviously I wasn't going to satay down there alone. The girls were in the Hannah closet and I joined them. We had to sort this out, no matter how long it took.

* * *

Bad news guys, this story won't be updated for like two weeks. I wish it could be avoid it, but I'm going out of town. I'll keep writing, but until I find an internet connection...

xXACCEBXx


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

I walked into the Hannah closet to find Lilly hanging upside down off a chair and my sister holding two sparkly things up to her body. I really didn't know what you would call them, and I really didn't care.

My girlfriend seemed utterly bored with the situation. It felt good thinking that. Lilly is my girlfriend, even if Miley and my dad are the only ones to know.

Anyway, she was upside down alternately shrugging and covering her eyes.

"Miley, It's a press conference! Just wear something!"

"Lilly, you're not helping! The blue one or the gold one"

"Miley it really doesn't…"

"Blue!" I called out. I really didn't care what Miley wore to this stupid, wait a minute. Did she say press conference?

Both girls looked at me like they had just realized I was there. Wow, that makes a guy feel loved.

"Jacky-poo!" Lilly said as she came toward me. What was she doing? She winked at me and I got it. I'm dating a genius!

"Lilly-goo-goo!" I said with just as much excitement. I took her in my arms and our faces moved closer and closer until we were kissing.

We exaggerated and held on for as long as was necessary.

"Yuck!" I heard from behind me.

"I am not watching this!" I heard my sister say as she left the closet. That was easier than I thought.

We slowly drew away and I looked down at her. She has the most beautiful eyes.

"Jacky-poo?" I said, wondering where she had got that.

"Lilly-goo-goo?" she said in reply and I took that as an answer.

She continued, "Shouldn't you be at Rico's?"

"I don't work there anymore" I said to answer her question. She bent her head and rolled her eyes at me.

"You got fired didn't you" she said in a flat tone.

"I did not get fired! I quit!"

"Wait a minute, I thought you loved that job?" She looked at me questioningly. She looked so cute like that.

"I liked my job, my paycheck, and my time away from Miley, but I never stopped despising Rico", I had to growl out his name. I was so mad at him right now. I just wanted to strangle his puny little neck.

"What did Rico do now?" she said with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"You know Rico", I said sitting down on the sofa, why my sister had a sofa in her closet…"He called in the press for my shift"

"I always knew he was a little rat! I'm sorry", she said as she said straddling me and hugging my neck. I was shocked. I could smell her shampoo and it was taunting me. I wanted to be even closer to her than I was now, but I knew I couldn't, I had to hold back.

"What are you sorry about? I kissed you", I said trying to get my mind on something else.

"I meant I was sorry you lost your job. I'm not sorry you kissed me. Why? Are you?" she leaned back and had a weird look on her face and waited for an answer.

I couldn't believe she would think that! "Lilly, I would never take back that kiss!"

To prove it I kissed her again, only for a few seconds though or else I would get off subject. It was still terribly sweet.

As we broke apart I added, "I just kinda wished I had waited until there weren't any cameras around."

"That might have been nice", she said meekly. I was kind of cute. I laughed.

"Now we've got the press following us everywhere, we probably couldn't go on a real date if we wanted to, and even if we did you'd have to wear one of those stupid wigs! I just wish…"

She stopped me with another kiss, it was getting better when she pulled away. She smiled at me and I smirked at her wondering why she was smiling.

"I don't wish anything different", she said, breaking the silence.

I looked her like she was nuts. How could she not want to change this?

"If you hadn't kissed me then, you wouldn't have kissed me at all. You would have ignored it or lost your nerve or something, and would never been together." I told you she was smart. Lucky me.

I gave her an equally wide smile and I pulled her closer to me. Since she was on top of me I had to pull her face down toward me. Our lips touched and I felt the sparks again. I felt every one of these kisses down to my toes, and man did it feel good.

I barely heard the knock at the door but soon I heard my father's thick Tennessee accent.

"Jackson, Lilly, are y'all decent? I don't want to walk in on anything"

Lilly and I separated and Lilly blushed.

"Dad!" he crept in and looked at Lilly perched on my lap. Son of a…

She caught herself and quickly scooted to the seat next to me.

"Jackson had something in his eye and I was trying to help him get it out", she said, still out of breath from our kiss.

My dad shook his head and groaned, "Yeah right!" Lilly and looked at each other and smiled.

"Anyway!" he said loudly to bring us back. "Hannah and Jacksola have a press conference in an hour in a half if the girls didn't tell you", I looked at Lilly and saw that she had just remembered. Well, we did get a little off subject…speaking of…

"Do we have to?" I said, still hating the press.

"You can either tell them the truth or let them make up there own stories…"

"We'll do it!" we said at the same time.

* * *

**Alright, I'm the worst author ever. Obviously, I'm back from Canada, but, uh hehe, I'm leaving for band camp on Sunday and this might be my last update. I give my permission for "One time at band camp..." reviews and yes I play the flute.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

This is driving me nuts. I am in a limo with my best friend, her dad, and my boyfriend who just happens to be related to them on the way to a press conference that I am just so looking forward to. No one had broken the silence in ten minutes and you could have cut the tension with a knife.

I'd been chewing at my lower lip for more than five minutes and the statement Mr. Stewart had helped me with was shredded in my lap. That should be helpful. I couldn't stop thinking about what I was going to say.

The thing is, I've never been great at public speaking. I usually get sick, go through whatever I have to say so fast no one understands it, then smile, run away, and get sick again.

And now of course I was about to give a statement to the likes of People, Us Weekly, and Star.

La-Dee-Fricken-Da

I looked over at Jackson and he looked almost as nervous as I did. He looked over at me and saw how nervous I was. He reached for my hand and enveloped my hand in his. My nerves were instantly calmed. I don't know how. I guess it just felt like he thought I could do it so I did too.

He rubbed his thumb along mine and I think he was trying to be covert, but he was obviously doing a bad job because I heard Miley and her dad both groan. I saw a smile tug at his lips and I could feel one on mine. I held it in because I still felt like I was going to be sick.

We made the limo switch off for the last few miles of the journey. I felt myself tensing up again so I did all I could do. I fixed my wig, reapplied my lipstick, took a few deep breaths, and reached down for Jackson's hand again.

I felt the vehicle come to a slow stop and I heard the paparazzi outside. Sometimes you could hear them before you could see them. I felt my stomach tumbling and I looked at Jackson for comfort again. He was already looking at me and I felt his hand tighten on mine.

The door opened and it got even louder. Customarily, Hannah got out first. I could hear them calling her name as she stepped out. Mr. Stewart tapped Jackson on the shoulder and whisper good luck. Jackson dropped my hand and got out then stuck his hand toward me to help me out.

The first thing I noticed was the lights, but I was used to that being an official member of Hannah's entourage. What I wasn't used to were the chants of 'Jacksola'. As soon as I had both feet on the ground Jackson wrapped his arm around my waist protectively.

I saw Hannah standing at a podium about twenty feet away from where we were standing and I slowly moved toward her, pasting a smile on my face. Just aiming for my target. Jackson and I stood behind her and Mr. Stewart came up behind us and stood next to Miley, sorry, Hannah.

I was so glad she decided to do most of the talking, she's awesome.

"So as most of you have read, or in a lot of cases, seen", she said looking at the two of us trying to look innocent. "Two of my closest friends: Jackson Stewart and Lola Luftnagle are in the beginning stages of a relationship that I am totally for, and I have nothing but brotherly feelings for Jackson. As for the rumors about me and Nick Jonas, those rumors are completely false; for now. The Jonas Brothers are touring right now, but if Nick is listening…well…thank you everyone and good night!"

Good old Miley, making it about her. Then again, this time I'm glad she did.

Jackson stepped up to the podium and made a short statement, "Thank you everybody. I'd just like to thank the people supporting us and I'd like to ask that we have some privacy while we're trying to make this work. Thank you!"

He pushed me toward the microphones and I fumbled out a thank you. He pecked me on the side of my mouth and pulled me toward a stage door. Hannah and Mr. Stewart headed for the stage and Jackson and I headed for the dressing room.

He closed the door behind us and we didn't even make it a foot inside the door before my arms were around his neck and my lips were on his. I don't know who initiated it but I could feel that we both needed it.

We pulled apart and he whispered to me, "That was hard…"

"What, the press or not kissing me?" I said teasingly.

"Both", he smiled, then kissed me again.

* * *

**So guys, I'm back from Band Camp, and this is the first story I've updated. I've kinda been busy reading Eclipse and listening to JB (I love "Just Friends"). Just to let you know, I'm posting a new Loliver called, haha, Just friends, and its based on the song by the JB. And BTW, that is the best HM episode ever! Look it up on YouTube!**


End file.
